Ironic Love: Hidan's Love story
by TTgurrl
Summary: Kymi Sue runs away from home, from her past. After a week or two of living in the forest alone, she's kidnapped by the Akatsuki and now she cant leave. Kymi meets everyone including a purple-eyed potty mouth. (I know I suck at summary's!) HidanxOC


Ironic Love: Hidan's Love Story

* * *

Authors Note: Hiya, TTgurl here, sorry for not updating That Boy Wearing Orange but ive been caught up writing a diffrent story, this is Hidans Love story, duh. Its for all you Hidan lovers! Thanx!

* * *

Name: Kymi Sue

Age: 19

Appearance: Long brown hair (usually in a messy bun or braided), electric green eyes, and tanned skin.

Personality: Mean, Rude, sensitive, short-tempered and swears a lot

Background: After Kymi had been beat by her drug-addict mother, raped by her drunken stepfather and practically spat on since birth, she decided it was time to leave the Land of sound and be on her own. The only problem is she now has less than nothing to keep her alive. Now Kymi has ventured into the deep forest near the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

* * *

Chapter 1: Captured

Kymi's POV

I sat on that cold, little stone watching my pathetic fire crackle on a cold, moon-absented night. I'd been living off berries, tree bark and dirty river water for the past five days and only twice have I actually caught squirrel with a neat trap I made from sticks, stones and leaves. The sun was beginning to fall from the sky and I grew more and more tired, my poor attempt to build a 'campsite' was nothing but a thin green sleeping bag-which I retrieved when I left-, a tiny fire, a burlap bag of gross berries and a makeshift tent.

Pathetic. Cold air blew and puffed my small fire out. "Damn." I whisper into the air, I rubbed my arms up and down, hoping the friction would create some type of heat. It was always cold at night and hot during the day in the forest, now the sun was gone and there was nothing but a small sliver of the moon in the pitch sky decorated with twinkling lights of stars.

Right before I laid my head down on my sleeping bag, I heard voices in the distance with my highly trained ears, sitting up quickly with a Kunai in my right hand.

_Snap!_

I jump up to go check it out, as swift and silent as possible until I noticed the four men walking on a path, all wearing the same hideously familiar black robe with red clouds on them. They were all odd looking, even in the dark I could see them and hear them clearly-one of the perks of being born in the Sound Village. One looked like a very large scorpion with a metal-and very sharp- tail. and his mouth was a straight line, no emotion shone

The second guy was a more happy and artistic, he had long blonde hair in a half-up half-down style with long bangs over his right eye which were a sapphire blue, shimmering brightly. He was young and his skin was flawless.

The third was an older man, obviously, he had strange colored stitches all over his body, even his face was sewn together. His head and mouth were covered a black hood and mask. I squinted my eyes until they were two narrow slits, focusing my eyes on the muscular man on the end.

He'd caught my eye, especially his appearance; Silvery hair, pale skin, and his robe had a slash in it, revealing his chest and right arm. He was...beautiful. And those eyes...Amethyst. Gorgeous. I shake my head, _Who are these guys? _

"What are we even fucking looking for?" The purple-eyed one growled in frustration.

"I told you, baka, Pein said there was something out here that's been triggering intruder alarms at the base and were here to see who or what it is." The stitched guy said, his voice dark and raspy and gave me chills. I stepped back, behind a tree, no way was I getting caught by these guys, they looked extremely to dangerous for me to handle.

"We've been at this for almost and hour, hm." The blonde man sighed.

"Your impatience is very irritating, brat, so shut up." The large scorpion spoke but him mouth didn't open, it parted slightly. I took another step back, not paying enough attention because I got my foot caught in a prickly thorn bush. "Shit..." I mutter, I quickly look back at the four strange men.

"Wait, do you hear that?" The man the stitched up guy stopped, followed by the other three. I pulled my foot, harshly, thorns pierced my foot and toes and I winced.

"I think it's coming from over there, hm." I heard the blonde one say, I peer past the tree to see them walking my way. Panicking, I frantically began tugging at my leg, blood seeped through my sandals onto the dirt. Then I realized I still had the Kunai in my hands, I began slashing at the bush, scraping my knuckles on the pointy thorns, my hand now bleeding. I was finally free after the fifth slice, I fell back on my bottom, twisting my other foot. I tried to get up to make a run for it but by then it was too late, they'd already seen me and seem to have taken amusement in my despair.

"Well, what the fuck do we have here?" Purple-eyes sneered.

"Leave me alone!" I hiss.

"Who are you?" The scorpion snapped, his metal tail awfully close to my face.

"Why the hell would I fucking tell you that?"

I grab my foot to inspect it, not showing that I was intimidated by these creeps. Who do they think they are? I don't have to take orders from anyone! I growl, the purple-eyed guy was staring at me in the most uncomfortable of ways, "What?" I snap.

Before he had a chance to reply, the scorpion guy cut him off, "We should probably take her back to the base, Pein might want to see the one who's been causing the alarms to go off."

The others nod and the purple-eyed on grabbed me by my waist and slug me over his shoulder, effortlessly. "Hey! Put me down!" I scream, pounding on his back as hard as I could but he didn't even flinch!

He chuckled, "Now why the fuck would I do that? you'd just fucking run away."

"Put me down now, you bastard!" Though my anger only seemed to amuse him, I scream loudly.

"Hidan, stop antagonizing the girl. She's very annoying." the guy with the stitches said, I could see him eyes seeing as we were in closer proximity. A green Iris and the part that was supposed to be white was actually a crimson as red as blood. I swallowed hard, he was ominous and gave me shivers.

"Oh, come on old man, lighten up. I like this one, she's got a nice ass." The man who carried me laughed. I blush, "Hey!" I lift my hand up and swatted his head, "Quit looking at my ass, you fucking pervert."

"Don't count on it sweet cheeks."

I growl but let it go, because shortly after a heavy dreary silence drifted over us and then we were there.

* * *

The blonde haired boy pushed a boulder out of our way exposing a long and narrow cave entrance. It was dark when we entered then it gradually began to get a bit lighter. "What is this place? Where have you taken me?"

Of course no one answered me, not that I expected one. They brought me in a equally dark room and bound my wrists and ankles-with much hesitation and struggle- then hung me on a spike of wood on the wall as if I were a decoration. There I hung my head trying to remember how the hell I got myself in this situation. Oh, right, that damn bush. I looked down at my foot, still bleeding and throbbing, on my hand blood trickled down my forearm. I closed my eyes and tried to capture the last piece of sanity I had left. They all left and I was alone in a dark room, it was quiet except for my shallow breathing it was humid and spooky, not one sliver of light. Where the hell am I?

As if a on cue, the door swung open and three people entered, a single florescent bulb clicked on and a dim glow blessed the room. I could see their faces now, one was a ginger-haired man with gray ringed eyes and painful-looking piercings covering his face. The man to his left was weird looking, half of him was white the other half was black. His eyes were a scary yellow and his hair was green. But the one on the far right was a woman with blue hairs and amber eyes, a pale paper flower on the right side of her hair. Needless to say she was beautiful.

All three of them wore the same robe with the same long, wide sleeves and tall collar. The guy with the piercings was the first to speak, "How did you find this place? What are your intentions and I suggest you answer truthfully."

My eyes widen and I scoff, "Find? oh please, I was kidnapped, you fucking asshole!" and with that, he landed a solid punch to my torso, I cough, trying to catch my breath then I spit out the blood that rose from my throat and looked back up at the ginger who punched me. Through the corner of my eye I saw the green haired man lick his lips, hungrily.

"Zetsu, control yourself." The ginger demanded him.

"What the hell! you said truthfully, I did!" I cough.

"Yes, but the insulting profanity was less than necessary."

"Whatever, let me go! I didn't do anything to you fucking freaks!"

"What's your name, child?"

"Bite me!"

"**Is that a request?**" The bipolar man said in a deep, dark voice.

"Zetsu, I said control yourself."

"Hn."

"Let's go, we'll leave further investigation to Itachi's Sharingan."

And with that, the two men left but the woman stayed behind when the door closed. She sat on the stool in front of me, "Hello," she said calmly. I looked up at her, she wasn't smiling but she wasn't frowning either, just kind of staring into my eyes as if she were looking for traces of something.

"H-hello...?" I narrow my eyes to see better, sweat began dripping down on my forehead and into my eyes, blurring my vision. The woman continued to stare at me and it was beginning to feel uncomfortable.

"My name is Konan, the other to men where Pein and Zetsu." She said, "What is your name?"

I searched her face for any signs, but couldn't find any. I stared back at her in awe for a moment, she was really being sincere and if I knew any better I'd say shes being nice. I thought everyone here was a complete assholes but she was actually...not an asshole, however she is strangely beautiful. Here I was tied up, sweaty and now thanks to that ginger-fuck, I'm bloody. My lips, feet and wrists were streaming with blood- but now I've finally meet someone who seems sane.

"K-Kymi. Kymi Sue."

"Well, Kymi Sue, I apologize but you should know that since you know where our base is, we cannot allow you to leave." Konan's amber orbs gazed directly into my green ones.

I blink, "Excuse me? I don't even know where I _am_!"

"Your at the Akatsuki hideout and you'll be here for a while until we know for sure that your not a threat, Kymi Sue." Konan stepped towards the exit.

Akatsuki? I've heard of them before; a group of advanced rouge ninjas from different villages, they were dangerous and merciless. Of course, I could die here. "Wait a min-" before I could finish, the light flickered out and the door closed softly. Then it was completely silent again.

* * *

A/N: Ok, so whatcha think? I, personally, liked it...but maybe thats just me...REVIEW PLZZ! How do I improve? Do you like it? Is is too short? I thought it was too, sorry bout that...

Remember: I own nothing!

Kymi: Except me!

Me: oh yea, I own Kymi Sue! Sadly, that's it...

*sad face*

Kymi: Oh its alright, aren't I enough?

Me: No! I want more! waaaaa

Hidan: Remember to review while author goes through a temper tantrum...

Me: WAAAAA! *throws vase at Hidans head*

Kymi: Hey!

Hidan: Holy fuck! every man for themselves!

:)


End file.
